


Wet Towels

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Towels [3]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Previous Drug Use, Post-Episode AU: s01e21 It Makes a Lovely Light, previous flash abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Beka, Dylan, and a shower. Any questions?





	Wet Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in 2001, told from alternating POVs.

_Dylan_

This past shift has been torture.

Beka and I are the only two in Command, excluding Andromeda, who occasionally pops up on the viewscreen when one of us asks a question. Beka has got to be torturing me. This sweet torture that makes me want to rip her clothes off and have my way with her, even if anyone could just walk into Command at any time for any reason at all.

Dammit. I want her, badly. And I'm sure that anyone else that cares to look would know that I want her. I catch Beka's glance out of the corner of my eye and I see the slight smile curving her lips upward slightly.

Oh, so you think this is funny, do you Miss Valentine? A smile of my own stretches across my lips as I pretend to absorb myself in the readings spilling across the viewscreen. Nothing new there, the same damn thing that we've been traveling through for the past week, so now I am truly free to let my mind wander a bit. If something interesting does roll by on the viewscreen, it'll snap back to the present with no problems. A little trick I picked up from hanging around too many Nietzscheans.

Now how to make the delectable Captain Valentine pay...

* * *

_Beka_

It's coming near the end of our shift, finally. I look over at him again, letting myself remember exactly what was hidden under that uniform. Eyes front and center, Valentine. Tyr's got the next duty shift, and if Harper hasn't blabbed the news all over the ship by now, I'd rather just keep all of this quiet.

My lips curve up into a smirk. Of course, no one will have to say anything. Dylan's rather obvious state of arousal will be more than enough. Getting up from the slipstream chair, I pause for a moment to stretch out my sore muscles, not only from sitting in that chair for an entire shift, but also from our early morning activities. I slip in beside him at his console, relishing the chance to let our bodies brush.

"You know you're going to pay for torturing me all through today," he softly said.

The smirk grew until I was smiling. "I look forward to it," I reply just as softly. His eyes were holding a heated promise that I couldn't wait to take him up on.

* * *

_Dylan_

God help me, if Tyr didn't show up in the next thirty seconds or so, I'm going to wind up taking here right here and now.

I smiled as the doors to Command suddenly opened, admitting Tyr inside. God must have heard me. Greeting Tyr normally - well, as normally as I can when I'm hiding an erection behind the very person that caused it - I offer Beka the chance to continue our 'discussion' in my office. Either Tyr knows, or he simply has no patience for hearing one of Beka's and mine many re-hashed arguments from the distained snort he gave us. Grumbling a good-bye to us, he sat down in the slipstream chair and opened a book.

Once the doors had shut behind us, we turned to look at each other for a brief second before sprinting down the hallways towards my quarters.

Beka reached the door to my quarters a split second before I did, turning to plaster herself against the door and giving me a saucy grin. I moved closer to her, pressing her more firmly against the door.

"Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to open the door?"

"In a second," I replied before settling my lips against hers. The flames that we had kept at bay all day flared up again until it was consuming us both. Beka rubbed her body against mine urgently as I opened the door. Practically falling into my office, we laugh and separate long enough to get into my actual living quarters. Ordering the privacy mode engaged again, I catch Beka's lusty smile.

"So what form of 'playing' did you have in mind this morning?"

A matching smile appears on my face as I extend my arm in the traditions of the old High Guard. Tilting her head a bit, she takes it and I lead her to the shower. A small chuckle escapes her throat as she realizes where my thoughts had taken us. Pulling her close, I can't help but press my lips to hers urgently, silently begging for entrance to her sweet mouth.

* * *

_Beka_

He's doing it again, tasting me like a long-favored candy. But I love it when he does this, so I'm not complaining. His fingers trace lightly up my side, just barely brushing my breasts. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press closer to his body. Oddly, he pushes me back a bit.

"I've wanted you in the shower since I saw you in that towel," he roughly explained.

Smiling I stepped back and pulled down the small hidden zipper on my vest. Letting the shiny blue material fall to the deck, it left me bare from the waist up, since Dylan said he hadn't been able to find the undershirt I was wearing this morning. Pulling the fasteners on my pants loose, I slowly pushed them down, never letting my gaze leave Dylan's. Stepping out of my boots and back towards Dylan, I was mildly surprised when he pulled me close again and swiftly kissed me senseless.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against mine, breathing hard. "God Beka," he breathed.

I could tell he was fighting to stay in control of himself. Smiling I shook my head slightly. "We've both been wanting this too long to go slow," I said back to him, pulling on the fasteners for his uniform.

Between the two of us, his uniform had hit the deck in less than a minute and somehow, we had made it into the shower. His mouth left mine and blazed across my shoulder as he leaned down to turn on the water.

The warm droplets hit my back and soaked the bottom of my hair. Tilting my head back, I thread my fingers through my hair, making sure the water gets all through it. My back arched suddenly as I felt Dylan's mouth close over my left breast and a delighted moan was torn out of my throat as his hand found its way between my thighs.

* * *

_Dylan_

She's so wonderfully responsive to my touch. I watch her lean against the wall of the shower and I am completely enraptured by the way the water cascades down off of her shoulders, between her breasts, down her stomach, and down even further until I can feel the water traveling down my arm. Wanting to taste her skin, I feast on the luscious curve of her hip.

"Beka," I say just loud enough to be heard over the shower. Her eyes open, the gorgeous blue now a deep cobalt color, and met mine. Her lips part slightly as I moved her legs a bit further apart and she instantly knew what I wanted. How could I explain to her that the taste of her was so addictive that I wanted - no I _needed_ this so badly it had been driving me crazy all day?

Her fingers anchored themselves in my hair, and I vaguely note that it's wet before that thought flies away at the first taste of her. Just as I know she's on the verge of climax, she pushed my head back. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took and a delicate flush stained her chest, up to her cheeks. Rising, my body pins her to the wall as I slip inside her welcoming body.

The feel of her, so wet around me was all it took for a careful knot of control, already stretched thin, to break. Moving within her, I relished in the little moans and gasps that signaled her oncoming orgasm. From the tightening of my gut, I know that I won't be very far behind.

" _Dylan._ " The sound of my name - part moan, part plea, and the start of a scream was one of the most blissful sounds I've ever heard in my 342 year lifespan. One more thrust, and Beka went soaring. A groan was torn from my throat as my climax was set off.

Both of us were shaking, and I vaguely noted that the water was turning cold. Turning the shower off, I slip out of Beka, hearing her small whimper of protest. Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around my waist while I grab another towel for Beka.

Bending down to grab her clothes, I was momentarily distracted by her towel-covered rear end, but came back when I saw her stepping out of the room. Taking two quick steps, I caught up with her and captured and arm.

"Hey Beka?"

"Yeah?" The laughing blue eyes I found so enchanting were back.

"Stay?"

"For how long?" she whispered, the hope threading through her voice.

"Tonight, tomorrow, the rest of the week, the rest of the month, all year, forever?"

Her smile was brilliant and I wondered how I could make it appear again and again. "Sounds good," she said.

It was all she had time to say before I captured her lips again. The sight of her in a towel gets me every time.


End file.
